Ben 10,000 (Earth-77)/Timeline 1
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the fully grown version of the main timeline Ben, who has become a full-time superhero. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Biomnitrix's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance In Twin Omnitrixes, Ben 10,000 has less gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped white shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 20,when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became so cynnical and serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He stopped naming his aliens, and rarely turned back to his human form, spending most of his time as XLR8, skimming his patrol routes and brutalizing criminals as quickly as he could. He stayed this serious until he ran into his younger self. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his Grandpa's 80th birthday. After Animo's break in, it's shown that Ben 10,000 still has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time with his son. Despite his mature attitude, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the future counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quirk about him. Ben 10,000 is shown to be a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK and the Tenn-Speed. History TBA Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He can also fuse any two aliens from the Omnitrix database with his Biomnitrix system. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of the Biomnitrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. He retains the rest of his Omniverse powers. Weaknesses Same as in Omniverse. Appearances *TBA Trivia *He is the exact same as in Omniverse. **He is married to Kai Green and only has Ken. *More TBA. Category:Heroes Category:Future Characters Category:Twin Omnitrixes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Humans